


Chemistry

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation comes, and some changes occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my LJ, but I am HORRIBLE at writing new stuff... oops! Could be a part of a larger thing, but probably won't?

It is nothing like she's read about. The books written in clinical detatchment about the chemistry surrounding attraction, the smutty paperbacks creased with use, the tracts tucked in the restricted section on the magical potential involved with physical acts—none of it compares to the instant knowledge that comes with the shock of his body when he finally touches her. 

It's not as if she hadn't wondered about him, sometimes. When she was alone at night and his face (or, more frequently, his hands) would float into her mind, she had certainly never stopped touching herself in disgust. But she had never honestly looked at him as being in the running for a sexual partner. Until that touch. And how have they gone 7 years without ever once touching? She thinks back, even to all of the bizarre situations they had encountered, and not once had he physically touched her.

This first touch is nothing much, in the scheme of things. It is an impromptu hug, one borne of joy and excitement at finally finally graduating. Alive. One of thanks for being a protector, if not a friend. One to say she can never understand what he has been through, but she knows that. And, it turns out, one that leads to a spark deep inside. She looks at him with new eyes as he (regretfully?) releases her. 

His movements as he withdraws swiftly and shakes out his ceremonial robes are all that is appropriate... But the eyes that meet hers for the briefest moment reveal that he may truly not be the person he was before the hug. Or, perhaps more accurately, that he has always been this person, and it is she who is changed. As she moves on to the next professor, Hermione glances back and meets his narrowed gaze, deciding she wants to find out. Good thing she loves a challenge.


End file.
